The lie that killed
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: Tamaki Suoh had been murdered.And Haruhi had been an emotional wreck untill Hikaru started commforting her. When she's finally healed she figures out the real way he was killed...But how can she prove it? .HikaHaru. Slight KaoHaru. IMPORTANT! chapter 5
1. The kings fall

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Gray clouds slowly slipped through the sky. Fitting the mood just right. Through the clouds onto the ground, A group of families  
and friends stood. Their eyes reading no expression what-so-ever. Mourning the loss of...Him. Lite drops of water cascaded down the face of a certain girl. Haruhi. Her head hung low, tears falling fast."Why?" Was all she could summon up.

Nobody could believe...That their 'king' was gone. Tamaki Suoh, only 17 years old. Had been murdered. Kyoya and him were in  
France trying to locate his mother...Tamaki had gone off alone to find her...No one knew why, but for some reason...he didn't  
come back.

Kyoya was concerned. About 8 hours later he went out look for him.Only to find her...His mother. He was shocked..She was covered in blood dripping from her arms, and legs. "What...Happened?" His usual calm was was stunned. " W-Who are you?"  
He tried to collect himself. " I'm one of your son's friends." She trembled.

"No..." She fell. "H-He's gone." His face went went blank._ (Flashback)_ " I thought I made it clear...That you two couldn't see each other again."Her eyes were filled with disgust. Tamaki and his mother stood there speechless. " I gave you the oppurtunity to take advantage of my offer."

She slowly reached into her kimono and pulled out a small gun. And pointed it at his mother. "Hmm...Good-bye." She shot.  
_( End Flashback.)_

"I Excpected to die instentally...But I felt nothing." Tears formed in her eyes. " I looked in front of me to see.. That Tamaki had jumped in front of me." He tensed.

And that led to were everyone was today. Watching their best friend be burried and never to be seen again. Haruhi's eyes were blank. Her face was still damp from the tears, and now her was stained. Hikaru looked over at her. He slid his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her to him. The other hosts just looked away.

They couldn't bear to see her this way. Their usual blunt Haruhi was expressionless. She slowly turned into his shoulder, and cried softly. Lite rain drizzled down softly on thier heads. She looked up. " See...Everythings sad." She said flatly. It was over.  
Everyone was leaving. Haruhi just sat there.

" There all gone...But..I'll stay." She tried hard to smile but she...just couldn't. It started raining harder. " Haruhi?" she jolted.  
It was Hikaru. "What are you still doing here?" She asked quietly. "Hmm...I could ask you the same thing." She turned back around.

He sat down next to her. She kept staring straight. He sighed. "Haruhi...I know your upset..But do you really think...'He' would be happy seeing you like this?" She said nothing. He grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay..." She finally looked at him.  
She had tears streaming down her face.

"But...Thats just it...It won't be okay." The water fell on their hands. " Give it time...Everthing will be bett-" Shhe flung herself onto him. "Stop." She didn't want him to say anything else. He just nodded. "Hey...Is your dad home?" She looked back up at him."Why?"

"No reason..." He loooked back up at the sky...It was turning black. "Well..Actually no..He's not home...He's going on a trip with a couple of his friends..." She hadn't noticed what was going on above her. "How about you come stay at our house?" She looked at him again.

This time confused. "Why?" He looked down at her. "Well..Maybeyou'dlike some company...You could hang out with me and kaoru." She sighed. " I don't know... My dad's going away for 3 weeks and I have to do even more work. "Don't worry about it...we'll take care of it."

She didn't bother arguing...She didn't feel like it. She nodded. He smiled at her. " Well we should probably go now..." Hikaru looked confused. "Why?" She just stared at him. "Were soaked. Thats why." He forgot it was pouring down."Heh...Okay..Uh..Kaoru's waiting over in the car." She de-tached herself from him. And they stood up.

They ran quickly over to the car. Hikaru opened the door for them.She quickly jumped in. Kaoru just looked at her. " I take it your coming with us?" Kaoru looked at the drenched Haruhi. She nodded. " Hikaru shut the door . "It looks terrible outside."  
She gave him an evil glare. " Why don't you go stand out there." Kaoru laughed slightly.

"Why's it so cold in here?" Hikaru asked shivering. " Heaters broken." Haruhi wrapped her arms around herself. " Don't worry..We'll be there soon." Kaoru put his hand on her shoulder. He moved it quickly. "Cold." She finally let out a small smile.  
He just nodded.

He took off his coat and tossed it to them. "What are we suppoused to do with this?" He smirked. " Share it." Hikaru just looked at her. "You can use it." Hikaru sighed. She tossed it so both of them had some of it. "Warm." They had content looks on their faces.

They finally arrived at their house. "Uh...Can I have my coat back?" They just lookedat him." No." They ran out of the car with the jacket over their heads. "Wait!" He ran out of the car, finally remembering why he asked for it...It was pouring.  
"Hah...It looks terrible outside." Haruhi mimicked. " Oh Haruhi why do you have to be so mean!" Kaoru fake cried.

She decided to stop being mean to him, Or else him and Hikaru would have an incest moment. " I'm sorry Kaoru..." She looked inocent and truly sorry. he flung himself on her. " Your so cute that I couldn't stay mad at you!" Hikaru scoffed.  
He let go.

Okay! This is my first chapter of my first story! Please review! You get free Hikaru and Kaoru plushies!(You know you want them.)

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	2. Hated rivalry

Disclaimer: I own nothing! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! (It made my day)

"Well it's getting a little late...I'm going upstairs." Hikaru walked up the stairs. Haruhi turned to Kaoru.  
"Whats wrong with him?" Kaoru sighed. "Huhh...Nothing." He quickly followed his twin. She was alone.  
She heard footsteps on the floor.

She turned to see their mother, with an eager look on her face. "Haruhi! Nobody told me you were coming over!" She grabed her wrist and ran her over to another room. She looked around...It was filled all sorts of designers clothes." Since your here...Could you maybe model some clothes for me?

She stared at Haruhi, wide eyed. " Uh...Heh...Sure?" She looked uncomfortable. Mrs. Hitachiin didn't notice. She walked over to a closet. About 3 minutes later she was carrying one of the most girly outfits She had ever seen."Mmmm" She mumbled.  
" Okay, you can go over there and change.

After a little while she walked out in a pale pink sun dress. It was frilled at the bottom and had lace on the top. As if that wasn't enough, She had off white laced up pumps. "Oh! you look so cute!" Haruhi sighed. She looked confused. " Whats wrong dear?"  
She cocked her head to the right.

" It's nothing..." Mrs. Hitachiin crossed her arms. " I know somethings wrong." Haruhi shook her head. " Maybe your just tired...How about you come back tomorrow? Your rooms upstars to the left..." She nodded. She hadn't even grabbed her normal clothes.

She ran upstairs...But forgot to turn." Okay so I guess I turn left...Here?" She turned and kept going straight. She slowed.  
"Wait...Maybe if I turn this way?" She turned down the right hallway. She couldn't figure it out. But she kept turning, and twisting in different directions.

She reached a dead end." Were am I?" She looked around. All she saw was a window. She started turning..But halted at the sound of a loud clasp of thunder. Her eyes widened.And she fell. " W-w-what?" '_Its going to storm'_ Hikaru's voice rang in her ears.

She forgot what he mentioned earlier. She laid there with her eyes closed tightly.No where to go. No where to hide. She stayed motionless. She heard faint footsteps. "HARUHI!" Hikaru slid down the hallway. Her eyes slid open slightly."Hikaru a-AHH!" She curled up in a ball.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Its okay..I'm here now." He pulled tighter on her. She felt herself become weightless.She moved her head up from his chest, to see he was carrying her. " You might be more comfortable in a lit room. " T-hanks.." She burried her head back into his chest.

She heard a door slam open. " I see you found her." Kaoru sat watching TV. Hikaru laid her down on their bed. "Yah...I found her." He smiled down at her. She had fallen asleep. Kaoru caught sight of it. He smirked sweetly...He walked over to her. And sat.

Hikaru looked at him. " Its nice to see her so calm...Its rare." He caressed her face. Hikaru just stared at him. His eyes looked angry and saddened." Kaoru...What are you doing?" He tried to say calmly. "Just...Taking advantageof the moment.." He slowly removed his hand from her face.

Hikaru just looked away...Did his brother...Like Her too? No...He wouldn't do that! He wouldn't do that to hi- What was he saying...Did he...Like her too? Maybe...He did...

Hey...Hikaru..Are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Y-Yeah..I'm fine." Kaoru just looked at him. " You...Finally figured it out...Didn't you?" Hikaru looked confused. "What did I figure out?" He shook his head. " Nothing...Never mind."  
Hikaru shrugged.

(Three hours later) Haruhi's eyes slid open. Only to meet a pair of gold ones. She jolted. "H-Hikaru?" She stammered. He smiled softly. " It's over..." She looked confused. "The storm." She nodded. " What time is it?" He turned over to their clock.  
"About 4 in the morning." Her eyes went wide. " That late...Hey wait a minute were's Kaoru?"

She suddenly felt a long arm extend over her waist. " Here." She turned to look at him. "He smiled lightly. Untill he looked at Hikaru. He swiftly pulled his arm back. He sighed. Hikaru nugded her. She looked at him. He hugged her. 'Already?' She thought as they glared at each other.

'They usually never fight...' She tried to wiggle herway out of his arms, but it was no use. " Are you two okay?" They both looked at her...And Sighed. Hikaru let go of her. and she rolled over to the middle of them. Thet smiled deviously at each other.

And slid their arms around her waist. Each had a firm grip on her. Hikaru rested his head on her shoulder. " Yeah..Were okay.." They said in unison. She softly smiled. ' At least they stopped glaring at each other...' She thought. "Kaoru...are you sleeping?" Hikaru whispered over the knocked out Haruhi.

"No.." He moved his head up. " Whats up with us lately?" Kaoru shrugged. " Were usually...Closer..." Hikaru frowned. " Well.. I think I might know...But I'll tell you some other time." Kaoru tried smiling. " Uhhh...Why can't you tell me now?" Kaoru looked away.

"Are you sure you want to hear it now?" Hikaru paused for a second. And nodded. Kaoru sighed. " Hikaru... I think you...Like Haruhi." Hikaru just stared at him. " Heh...I Just figured that out... A little while ago.." He fake smiled. For some reason...He didn't want his brother..To know.

Whats wrong with him! Heused to always be able to tell his brother everything...Not anymore. " Hikaru... I wasn't finished."  
He stared at him."What did you forget?" Kaoru looked away. " Hikaru... I think I like her too." His eyes widened.

Okay! I was thinking...Should I make a "special" chapter and stick itin the rated M section? Also Two more things. I'm taking

requests in case I get bored with this. So BRING UM ON! And Also if you don't review...KAORU WILL BE PUSHED OUT A WINDOW! ( so I suggest Reviewing)

With love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	3. Authors noteIMPORTANT

ATTENTION!! I'M GOING ON VACATION SO THIS STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTILL ATLEAST NEXT WEEKEND.( PROBABLY NOT.)

Wow! 101 people read this story so far! PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP MAKE ME EVEN MORE AMAZED!! D

Please and thank you!

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx

Ps: In the nearby future, I'll start writing another story... So this one may slow down a bit. Don't worry though

I won't forget about this one! Maybe a couple weeks or so.


	4. Hide and Seek

I am SO SORRY for the wait! I'll extend this chapter because I feel bad now...

Disclaimer: I do not own ouran. (THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!!) Kaoru is safe now thanks to 'Princess-Goth.'

Things are getting tense! Let's watch!

"You...What?" He didn't want to believe what he heard. "Hikaru I like Haruhi!" He just looked at him. "WHY!?" He shot up.  
"Because I can like someone too!" All their screams woke up Haruhi. She didn't open her eyes the whole way. She quietly listened.

Kaoru made a face at him. Hikaru turned towards the door. " You know what...You can stay here...With her."He slammed the door. ' What did he mean...'

* * *

(Hikaru)

He ran down the stairs. Not looking at anything. He grabbed his coat. "Hikaru...Were are you going?" His mom looked confused. " Out." He hurried out the door. She couldn't add anything else before he was **gone**

* * *

Kaoru slumped down onto the bed. She slowly sat up. " Are you okay?" He jolted. "Y-Yah...I'm fine." He wouldn't look at her.  
She shook her head. " I know somethings up. " She stated flatly. " Wait...YOU HEARD!?" He turned toward her with a shocked expression.

"Uhhh...I didn't here what you were fighting about..." She looked away from him. He sighed. "Okay..." She just glared at him. "Now seriously. Whats the matter?" He looked down at the floor. " Nothing...Me and Hikaru just fought...That's all."  
He attempted to smile.

She glared at him. " Why won't you tell me what it was about." He looked nervous. " I just don't want to tell you about it..." She started getting angry. " Tell me!" He shook his head. " NO!" He tried to run but she flung herself at him. " Tell me now or I won't let you go."

" Fine! If you want to know that bad!!" She let go when he sat back down. He blushed. " Um...Well...I-" His mother burst threw the door.

"Kaoru Hitachiin! Whats wrong with your brother. He slumped. And Haruhi twitched. 'So close!' He thought in his head.  
"I don't know... Why." He looked like he truely didn't care.

"Well ! Because he stormed out of the house not to long ago. " Haruhi cocked her eye brow. She glared at him. ' What did you do.' She said it threw her eyes.

' I don't know?!' He looked back at her. She rolled her eyes. " Well! Do you know or not?!" He shook his head quickly. His mom looked at them confused.

She stared at there imaginary argument. Haruhi finally looked away from him. He just huffed. " Well...If he callls you tell me!"

He just nodded at her. She finally left, and shut the door. Haruhi picked up were their fight left off. " I'm sure you know something! You two were just fighting a couple minutes ago!"

He shook his head. " I know NOTHING!" She sighed. " Well then what are we going to do now?" He shrugged. Everything was turning to the worst today. Tamaki was gone. And Hikaru was missing!

She felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled out the phone the twins got her. For 'emergencies' ( Mainly to call them). She looked at the caller I.D. It was Kaoru.

" Hey." She talked into the phone. " HARUHIIIIII! I'M LOST!" He whined into the phone. She rolled her eyes. "Well...Were are you?"

She glared over at Hikaru. He looked away. "Heh...Um...Somewhere?" She smacked her fore head into her palm. " Whats wrong?" He looked back at her.

" Are you sure you don't know were you are?" She heard him sigh on the other line. " Nope." She huffed. " Is there a reason your lost?"

She looked back at Hikaru. " Hmm...kaoru and I had a fight, I got angry, stormed out... And now i'm lost in God knows were."

Kaoru answered before she said anything. " Hey! I already told you we had a fight" She looked back at her phone. " Describe to me were you are."

"Uh...Theres a big ice-cream store behind me!" She twitched. " Where is he?" She sighed. " SOMEWHERE! Theres a lot of ice-cream parlors down town."

" Hikaru... We'll be there in a little bit... DON'T MOVE!" She snapped the phone shut. " Where are we going?" He looked at her confused.

" Down town." She huffed. " I could get a car-" She cut him off. " It'll be easier if we walk around..." They walked down stairs and out the door.

"Okay! I'll go this way!" Kaoru ran down the opposite street. " Wait! You'll get...Lost...Too..." She sighed. Which way am I suppoused to go...

If I follow Kaoru then Hikaru might wonder off...Kaoru's more patient so...I'll find him later. She ran toward Were Hikaru should be.

(Somewhere a couple feet away from her...) Kaoru sighed. " So... You picked him?" He ran farther the other way...

She walked down the lit streets, wondering which store she should look in first... About three hours later all she'd found 3 dollars, A cat , and a can.

She'd searched almost every store down town! Something struck her...She forgot the one about 5 minutes from were she was.

She ran quickly over to it. Only to see Hikaru hitting his head against a wall. She rolled her eyes. She ran over to him. He saw her and automatically stopped.

" You found me!" He smiled at her. " Finally." She muttered under her breath. " Haruhiiiiii." She looked up at him. " Yes?"  
"Can you get me some ice-cream?"

She sighed. " I don't have any mon-" She stopped mid-sentence. She had exactly enough for one. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the three-dollars she found.

" Here. Its enough to buy you one." He was about to grab it. But she pulled it back quickly. " Wait... Why don't you have any money?"

" I don't carry money around pointlessly." She rolled her eyes. She ran over and bought one. She handed it to him. " Why don't we start walking home, before your mom has a heart attack..." He laughed.

About half way home Hikaru remembered why he ran out...Him and Kaoru...Had a fight...About them both liking Haruhi...  
He looked at her.

" Hey Haruhi?" " Yah?" He handed her the ice-cream. " Want some?" She just looked at him..."Oh...Okay." She pulled it from his hands.

He watched her with a smile on his face.

* * *

Okay! This chapter was just for fun...Although it WILL lead to something...Eventually ( Thus why I Will make a Rated M chapter...Don't worry I'll make it seperetly.) Oh yes if you don't review... KAORU WILL NEVER BE FOUND!! ( Oh i'm evil...Insert evil laugh)

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ!

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever ( One month! Holy freak!) But I've kinda upsessed about this other story I started today...(Already wrote 2 chapies!!) I know that most of you probably never heard of the game I wrote it for...But it would mean a lot if my fans would read it!! Look on my profile and click on the story 'Silent Cry' I thought I wrote it fine...But theres not that many views...So If you could al go read it and maybe write a few reviews, I might stop obsessing over that story and come back this and write what happens to kaoru( Becuase I know you all want to know were he is and what happened...Or the real mystery behind Tamaki's death!) So if you all could PLEASE!! Atleast go look at it  
(cough REVIEW Cough) I PROMISE I WILL WRITE AT LEAST 3 NEW CHAPTERS!! I'm not lying either...So what are you doing still reading this when you could be reading and reviewing my new story!!( And getting new cappies)

Love,

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	6. CONTEST! READ

Hello every one! special news...I'm having a little contest for a new story!! Winner gets their requested story AND 1 chapter added to any story that I wrote of their choosing. ( READ MY PAGE FOR RULES!!)

LOVE xXxHoneyRosexXx


End file.
